slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hide and Seek!
Come on, let's play! Roleplay! Current Host: Signum Days Left: 9/10''' Rules * No need to ask to join, but must follow below rules. * Character's page is already made. * Must be able to be possessed to join. * Characters cannot tell who's possessed based on pure instinct, scanning, or anything similar. You must detective it out. Possession Info * To rid of the ghost, you must throw the stone at someone If the stone hits (not touching, but hits) someone and they're not possessed, their soul will get stuck inside the stone, so don't throw it at random people. * The ghost WILL use their hosts powers if they have any, and WILL try to seem the least possessed. Very good at both, so it's hard to catch the ghost. * There is a cursed stone that has a ghost which can control anyone for up to ten days max then must switch hosts, in which the timer resets. ** The ghost cannot get a host while inside the stone unless someone touches it, in which case, it is free and then possesses the one who touches them. ** While in a host, to switch to another host, they like to go into someone close to their current host so their ghostly body isn't exposed. Members * BassChu ** Bashoo (Stupid enough.) * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime (No Detruire since a ghost can't be possessed by another ghost) * Squidy822 ** Harry (Squidy is a flipping demonic squid of course he can't be possessed.) ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime (Thought: He gets possessed...tries to hurt Dance...gets unpossessed...commits suicide.) ** Leo & Spike (Both can, but Spike isn't the most intelligent so preferably Leo.) * MixieRoast ** Signum (Probably possessed anyway but who knows *spoopy ghost sounds*. But yeah she can be possessed, spirit has to be strongish though. and you should really hope it isnt her.) * Candlefly ** Mallory * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Darky ** Sparkles Summary Legends talk about a murderer long ago who wished death upon the world, with the power of mind control. Using that power, they got away with countless crimes and soon destroyed entire villages. Many faced him, but were met with the overwhelming sensation of control, and willpower breaking as they also fell under this murderer's spell. Fed up with the sociopath that was bringing doom one mind-zombie at a time, a magician used a powerful spell on a stone that let it capture souls. The magician caught the murderer off guard, and captured their soul inside the stone and kept it there for eternity. They put a spell on the stone so the murderer's soul would not reawaken for a very long time, then left it in a deep cave within the Indigo Quarry to hide it forever. After the assassin was caught in the stone, they lost their ability of mind control, but instead gained the ability to possess living beings, for the better or worse. Rumor had gone from slime to slime of a small stone in the Indigo Quarry that started glowing with rainbow colors. Everyone had been too afraid to make contact with it, however. Those who have not heard of the legend have no idea what it is, and that's why this slaughterer will rise again. To be remembered. Tips Tips on how to kill characters. Don't try this at home, kids. * Get someone to follow you, and lead them away from the group. Then make quick work. ** You can avoid this by being in a group of three or more ** If the ghost is quick enough, they can eliminate two people at once, however. * Move away from the group, out of sight, and then teleport some random person to you. Make quick work of them, like above. Keep teleporting random people to you while they're off guard. ** If they're on guard, attacking will be hard. ** Requires the ability to teleport ** Teleportation may require alot of energy, tiring you quickly. * Bring everyone in a close group and strike at everyone at once, with something sharp, such as a knife or throw a bomb into it. ** Any survivors are witnesses. Roleplay ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked at the map in their journal, casually rolling to the Indigo Quarry. They had heard from gossip that something rather strange happened in the quarry recently, and they wanted to check it out. Rolling, still rolling. ---Squidy822--- A bunch of buzzing is heard, and Harry is coming too. Out of nowhere Lemmy ended up next to Sheep Slime. Harry shouted, "I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT I WANNA TOUCH IT!" ---BassChu--- "go ahead" says Bashoo, sarcastically as always. ---MixieRoast--- Signum was curled up in a cave, snoring rather loudly. ---Squidy822--- Harry flew into the cave and touched the rock, excited. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked down in the cave, the light suddenly disappearing from the stone and disappearing into Harry. Sheep floated over, keeping the stone in his wool for futher investigation later. The Sheep glanced at Harry cautiously, then looking at Signum sleeping nearby. ---Candlefly--- Mallory, meanwhile, just bounced into the cave entirely from curiosity. It honestly doesn't know why the others are there but it decided to bound right into the group. ---MixieRoast--- Signum leaped up as the bouncing Unlucky Slime leaped right onto her tail, growling and standing on her two hind legs, clinging to the end of her tail with her paws and checking the flame, frowning. "Watch it." Her gaze lightened slightly as she saw the group and sighed. "I can't get away from you lot, can I?" ---Squidy822--- Lemmy was in the cave. "This is...way less exciting then I thought. Also, Dancey isn't here. :(" ---Candlefly--- Mallory just smiled innocently about landing on the red-and-green creature's tail, not knowing that it was already being an annoyance. 'Friend, hai!' the cat-like slime chirped, despite not having seen Signum before, it just thinks of everyone as its friend. ---MixieRoast--- "Pff, yeah, whatever." She stalked over to the golden tabby. "Haven't seen your type around before." ---Candlefly--- 'Whoa, am I your first friend? That's awesome I'll be best friend and find chickens for you cuz you're friend!' Mallory had misunderstood what Signum meant by that and may need to be corrected in the near future. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was holding Sparkles while flying to the Indigo quarry, her favorite place. She was also being followed by Darky, as...Well, we wouldn't want to have an insane Darky, huh? Dancey landed near the group of people, wondering what's going on. Darky then landed next to Dancey after she put down Sparkles. Dancey noticed Lemmy, but ignored the fact that he was there, and acted like he wasn't there,"Heya, what's going on here?" ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw Dancey and his face lit up like a LIGHTBULB! "Heya Dancey! Its kinda a...SHOCK to see you here!" And then Squidy appears for a second with a drumset to do a badumtss and then disappears again. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was going to laugh, but then held it in, but nearly died of a lack of breath. Darky glared at Lemmy, but didn't bother trying to kill him and fought back the urge to. ---Squidy822--- An idea suddently SPARKED into Lemmys head. ~Hey...Dancey likes puns! I might have just found the next step on the path to her heart!~ And then he says, "I can feel the happiness of you being here SPARKING up in me already!" and then Squidy comes for a badumtss again. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey again tries to hold in laughter, and this time doesn't nearly die. Dancey then told Lemmy in a stern voice,"Now's not the time for jokes." ---Squidy822--- Squidy appears again and strangles Darky. "THE TIME FOR JOKES IS 24/7 THERE IS ALWAYS TIME FOR JOKES YOU COMMITED A SIN BY SAYING THAT--" ---BassChu--- Meanwhile, Bashoo heard a lot of mayhem. Curious like a cat, he went to see what was happening. ACCIDENTALLY (not really) tackling squidy, he entered quite harshly. "hello" said Bashoo in a weird tone. Something's wrong here.. ---Squidy822--- Squidy poofed away and Lemmy took a nap randomly tired. ---Danceykitty--- Darky also poofed away (aka, died...sorta) and left behind her necklace as it fell on the ground. Dancey picked it up and put the necklace in a pouch where she kept her ocarina. Dancey then looked at everyone and said,"Don't worry, she'll come back in a few days." ---Squidy822--- "Y'know, dance, I always say this in different ways, but I get a real...CHARGE out of you." *cued badumtss by squidy then he leaves again* ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked around, then quietly asked Dancey in Slimelish, "Any idea what's going on?" They turned around and looked at the rock they collected a few moments ago. It had a sort of pattern. ---Candlefly--- Of course, activity all around just makes Mallory more bouncy, going to say 'Friend hai!' to the next person/slime. ---Squidy822--- Harry's necklace did not glow nor reflect light in the slightest. He just went down and "slept." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey responded to the sheep with,"No, I honestly have no idea, however, something seems a bit...suspicious." Dancey looked at Harry, and pointed at him,"He seems to be incredibly quiet, he seems like a guy who'd talk most of the time, however, some say never judge a book by it's cover, so maybe that won't really be that suspicious." ---Squidy822--- Harry suddently gets up, pulls out a tablet, and watches pokemon. He is watching ~insert season with Team Magma~. Lemmy watched him and noticed an oddity. Harry usually looked at the females (especially Courtney) a bunch, but he hardly paid heed to him currently. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey took out Darky's necklace and stared at it. The magic she uses to bring back Darky is ineffective at this point, since Darky will have to rest for a couple of days after being killed, then she'll be able to use the magic. Dancey put the necklace back in the ocarina pouch, then Sparkles asked Dancey something,"Er, Dancey, how long do you have to wait to bring back Darky?" Dancey thought she already told her, so she told Sparkles,"I'm pretty sure I told you already, but if you forgot or I didn't tell you yet, it takes 2 to 5 days, most likely 3." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy had pretty much deducted thatthat something was up. However, nobody knew there even was a ghost. Harry just fell asleep again, and the screen went oddly staticy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey quickly flew somewhere to get a couple of pogofruits for herself and Sparkles. However, Dancey wished she would have brought mint mangos since they were her favorite fruit and they were at the Moss Blanket and it's so far from the Indigo Quarry. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy randomly had some mint mangos along with pink bananas. He was eating pink bananas while watching Pokemon: XY. He enjoyed seeing things such as Serena crushing on Ash, since they made him feel better about his "relationship" with Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey took out her ocarina and played a certain song from a game she used to play a lot back when she was at Earth. She somewhat missed those times, even though the people there were kinda jerks towards her. She really wants to play that game again.(Hint for the song, the game the song is from is Nuclear Throne, it's the song that plays when you start it up) ---Candlefly--- Mallory decides to dash out of the cave, grab a conveniently placed Hen Hen, and bounce back into the cave, offering the Hen Hen to Signum. Said Hen Hen escapes and runs off, crashing into Harry. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked around, then sighed and took out their journal and reading some of the worn-down pages. Still no details on what was going on. They skimmed through the pages, looking for anything about magic glowy rocks, but came to no avail. They turned to the back, opening up a compartment that held a small safety dagger, and bounced outside to practice their fighting skills, so they could become more useful later on. ---Squidy822--- Harry just ignores the hen hen. (Sheep Slime help meh i am terrible at being subtle) ---MixieRoast--- The strange canidae dashed after the bird, trampling over a fair few people in the process, tail flame flaring up dangerously close to the flammable hair and wool of those around her in her charge for sustenance. She was acting a lot more like a normal dog than what was 'normal' for her. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy got an idea by watching the pokemon thing, and then ran into a smaller room in the cave and then walked out in a home-made high-quality Clemont costume, complete with robotic hands. However, Harry was close, and the machine thingy with the arms broke down. Lemmy looked at them questioningly, and then at Harry. His eyes narrowed...(Making it 10 was the worst decision possible Sheep. Especially with me controlling the first that was possessed, I think this is gonna be a short roleplay.) ---Candlefly--- ((To be fair, the costume instantly breaking down might be Mallory by accident)) Mallory just lets out a little 'oops' while it watches the flaming creature trample over people for the Hen-Hen. ---MixieRoast--- Finally pinning down the creature, she tore into it, devouring it in parts, before sitting up. A little more of her seemed stained red than it usually was... Anyway, she walked over to a rock, seating herself on top of it, staring rather weirdly at everyone. ---Candlefly--- Mallory bounced right up to Signum. 'Sorry that chicken ran away, did you still like it friend?' ---Squidy822--- (alright i dont even want to ask but i cannot handle the pressure of handling the ghost) *Ghost gets le bored and somehow without being seen gets into...Mallory why not ok now the ghost isn't my problem i can finally relax* ---MixieRoast--- "Yeah, thanks, whatever." She lifted up the slime with her tail, sitting it on the rock next to her, still staring out everyone else, unaware of the transfer that just occurred, though still sensing something slightly off. ---Squidy822--- Harry's heart necklace glew again, and he seemed to be a little better. Lemmy was a little suspicious, but assumed he had some cave-sickness...anyway, Harry was now watching the anime on the season where team magma is, back to his usual look-at-the-females-especially-courtney style. ---Candlefly--- Mallory's tail twitched slightly when it was possessed, but he kept the same 'innocent' smile. '... Do you want another chicken?' it asked, not quite sticking to the slightly-broken yet joyful pattern of speech Mallory had before. ---MixieRoast--- "No..." She tipped her head to it slightly, shooting it a curious frown. "I'm good." ---Squidy822--- Harry kept pausing it on every single semi-closeup of courtney, to Lemmys annoyance. "Just let the stupid thing play already! Your being very annoying ---Candlefly--- 'Ok!' Mallory said joyfully, but on the inside the ghost was pretty annoyed. It didn't let it show though. ---Squidy822--- Harry got bored eventually and, to Lemmys joy, put it down so he could watch without any dumb pauses. The Heart necklace was glowing well lightly, since almost every second of every moment Lemmy is at least partly thinking of Dancey and how he wishes he could get a...SPARK of love for him out of her! ---Candlefly--- The video Lemmy was watching instantly starts buffering instead of playing, for seemingly no reason. ((And here we go with the bad luck area)) ---MixieRoast--- Signum walked over to the sheep slime, crouching down and plucking the rock from its grasp, examining it in her paws. ---Candlefly--- Mallory goes to bounce to Signum, but upon seeing the red-and green creature with the stone, it goes to Harry like it meant to. 'Hai friend!' Mallory said joyfully. ((It's worth noting the normal greeting is friend hai.)) ---MixieRoast--- Her ears are swivelled round to the slime, and shes clearly listening to them. ---Squidy822--- Harry woke up and looked at the slime. "Hmmzat? Whattya want? I was having a good dream. =-=" ---Candlefly--- 'Oops, sorry!' Mallory tried its best to look sheepish. 'What was... dream about' At this point the ghost is trying to imitate Mallory's broken speech but is slightly awkward at first. Thankfully, it simply looks like Mallory is nervous about asking. ---MixieRoast--- Signum stalked up behind the two, still holding the weird looking rock, now in her mouth. She was frowning a little, but didn't move. ---Squidy822--- "Alright, its none of your beeswax, but here's a hint: Its 4 letters and positive." Harry replied. (Dontcha love riddles? ;D) ---Candlefly--- There was a second where the possessed slime is silent before it realised what Mallory would jump to. 'Food! There was dream food right? How many chickens?' Mallory's tail wagged a bit, to imitate a dog, but it happens to hit a small pebble that flies off and hits just the wrong crack in the wall. Mallory, and the ghost inside, were both confused and looked back. 'Did something hard hit my tail-' The wall shifts a bit and the ceiling starts to get cracks in it, Mallory was made aware of the rumbling and looked up. '... That looks bad...' ---Squidy822--- "Nope, your wrong. Here's another hint: In undertale, its pretty much the antonym to its real meaning." And while he said that Squidy was holding up the wall. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey remembered that she has played Undertale back when she was at Earth. She would guess what it was and probably blurt it out, but she decided not to. She continues eating the pogofruit she had still somehow not finished after all that happened. ---Squidy822--- Harry and Lemmy were playing Pokemon: Hot. They were battling each other. ---Candlefly--- The ceiling shifts slightly and then starts to crumble from Mallory's little accident. CAVE IN! ---Squidy822--- Squidy and Blaster appeared, bowed to each other, and they spinjumped into each other fusing. The result used their ghostly hands and powers to fix the ceiling. ---Danceykitty- Dancey just watched...whatever the fusion was doing after finishing her pogofruit. She was pretty confused. ---BassChu--- Ruder than ever, Bashoo vacced up the "vac-able" slime people. He then escaped silently, to the abandoned ranch. ---Squidy822--- The vacpack blew up, releasing everyone. Squidy grinned then left because he wasn't even supposed to be here. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to investigate the glowy stone thing that the sheep has found,"I don't know what that is, but it looks unstable...and, uh, colorful?" Sparkles agreed with the fact that the stone kinda looks unstable..and colorful, I mean, that thing can trap someone's soul! How's that stable? ---BassChu--- Bashoo, having seen that they escaped, quickly grabs them and tries to throw any slime into an incinerator. Then poor Bashoo, started to have a seizure. The rest of the slimes escape, trying to warn everyone of what he has done. ---Squidy822--- Harry ended up watching Pokemon: Ruby (orwhateveritscalled) again, and doing the pausing thing to Lemmys annoyance, so Lemmy just gave up and slept. ---Danceykitty--- Suddenly, Dancey heard a rustle somewhere in a bush that wasn't here last time she saw. She went to her cat form and hopped into defense. A hen hen hopped out of the bush, which wasn't really much of a threat, so Dancey went back to her human form and sat back down. ---Squidy822--- The hen hen actually appeared hostile and lept at Dancey--but it dropped dead when electrified by Lemmy. ---Candlefly--- Mallory is crushed by a rock falling from the ceiling due to luck running out from just how improbable the almost-cave in and the save was. The ghost very quickly went into Signum. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked back at the tumbling cave, quickly putting the dagger back into the book and dashing away. Sheep Slime then glanced back at the mysterious bush with the henhen. Then back to the cave. They weren't sure what was happening, but they still wanted to find out. ---Squidy822--- Harry...err...uhh...yknow what I'm too scared to post without getting told on by Candlefly. ;-; ---Danceykitty--- Dancey teleported everyone out of the cave also taking the colorful glowy stone thing, though it might be unstable. She also teleports herself out of the cave, and ends up next to Sparkles, who looked terrified. So Dancey decides to pickup Sparkles to make her feel safe. After all, they're kinda best friends, so they would always try their best to protect each other. ---Squidy822--- Harry was stuck in there, and Lemmy was freaking out a little. Lemmy saw he needed help and realized what to do. He pulled out an Ash Ketchum hat and put it on. He pulled a pokeball out of nowhere, and out came a Luxray. The luxray smashed into rocks to break them and saved Harry. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime watched Harry and the others as they ran out, then hopped to Dancey so they could investigate the stone a bit more. The color from the stone was gone (as that was an indicator there was a stone inside). The smol sheep took note, writing "Exotic Butters" on a page of the old journal. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey also watched the two run out,"Huh, I coulda sworn I teleported them out of there along with the others." ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime shrugged, taking a few more notes. ---Squidy822--- Harry looked over SS's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that's not butter..." He said. Lemmy was reading a Charlie Brown book and compared his situation with Charlie Brown. CB was always thinking of the little red-haired girl. Lemmy was always thinking about Dancey. ---BassChu--- From the pain he has suffered, Bashoo wakes up. "ghh....." Bashoo then looks at the incinerator filled with boiling multicolored goop. He then tried to walk. Wasn't working pretty well, but he could crawl. Trying to move, he tried to find the group. He did, but all of them were frightened by the multicolored goop stained on his fur, his blown up vacpack, and damaged eyes. "hhhllhhh...." said as he passed out by blood loss. ---BassChu's Message "Also, stop copying my style of roleplay and try at least to credit me!" said BassChu, talking to the Fourth Wall. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy zapped bass reconcious then continued reading the comics. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey noticed Lemmy reading the comics. Dancey then remembered how she used to draw a lot back at Earth. She was also wondering why she was getting back so many memories from Earth. ---BassChu--- Bashoo is conscious again, but he is in pain, and bleeding a lot. He then passes out again, by blood loss. Call an ambulance or something, Dancey! Lemmy, you deserve to be on an incinerator. You just made him feel more pain. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, without a word, walked to Bashoo, and used her healing ability. It probably didn't regain his consciousness, but it did stop the bleeding, also stopping the pain,"Just thankful that he's still alive, because the healing won't work if he's dead." ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime sighed in relief, then hopping towards Signum to watch whatever happens from afar, since they didn't want to view upclose. The sheep lazily laid down and eyed closely at Lemmy, who had electrocuted Bass. ---BassChu--- Bashoo woke up, but his eyes are completely cracked, and are also kind of dripping. In silence, Bashoo stared at everyone. "thanks.." said Bashoo to dancey, as he knew no one else had healing powers. He then went home for a while, and came back with some sunglasses to cover his inmensely damaged eyes. "so what's that stone do?" said Bashoo, asking the holder of the Stone. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey silently said "No problem" with a small smile. She afterwards, she answered Bashoo's question with a slightly uneasy voice, even if she wasn't the one being asked,"I don't think anyone here knows what this stone does, but it ''did ''have glows and colors before." ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime hopped a bit away from Signum and place the stone between Bashoo and Dancey. ---Squidy822--- Eventually Lemmy finished the book, and saw that Harry fell asleep watching the tablet. Lemmy hops over and watches Pokemon: XY again, looking at the serena x ash ships. Other ships seemed to give him...DETERMINATION'''. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey investigated the stone for a while. She still doesn't know what it'll do. Sparkles also investigated the stone for a while. ---MixieRoast--- Signum got up, going to move back away from the stone a little. However, as she did so, she stumbled and tripped a little, as if suddenly unacquainted with walking on four legs. Frowning for a second, she suddenly popped into her human form, the light blinding everyone momentarily as she did so, adjusting her hoodie before standing up. She examined the bottle of fire around her neck in an almost curious fashion, before coughing slightly and leaning on the wall. "So, er.... Ahem. What was in the rock then? Since if it's not glowing any more, something must of left it." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Mmm... and someone grab the golden tabby out from under that rock. They look in pain, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" She allowed herself a smirk. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Sparkles kinda thought something about Signum was a little suspicious, it's just the smirk that's kinda suspicious of her. But still, Dancey used telekinesis to move all of the rocks looking for the gold tabby, eventually finding it. Seriously Dancey, did it really take you that long to do so? And don't you dare break the forth wall again, Dancey! ---MixieRoast--- "Mmm... Hey, I know where there's some old withered lab thing. There might be some notes in there about the rock, since I know the old owner..." She trailed off, frowning slightly for a second, like she was thinking hard. "I know the old owner was researching this area a fair bit, they might have notes on it, and if not research gear so we can figure it out ourselves. One of you come with me. Bring the rock, to." ---Danceykitty--- 'One of you,' Dancey though about it for a moment. Usually, when people say that to an entire group, it means someone's going to get killed,"I don't trust this gal. Something seems a bit...suspicious...about her. Sparkles and I will stay back here with everyone else who's staying." ---BassChu--- "i'll stay here." said Bashoo, trusting Dancey, as he knew that might be a death trap. Bashoo then adjusted his sunglasses to look more cool, even though he isn't. ---MixieRoast--- "Pfff, what, I'm not normally like this?" She snorted, smiling. It seemed genuine, though you could see he typical sharp teeth. "Lets be honest here, If I was gonna start something I'd drag everyone off, the weird squid thing ain't here, is he?" ---Squidy822--- Harry and Lemmy had ended up stalking them, both seeing the ones they henceforth were crushing on. Harry saw the human form and was instantly loving it. Lemmy noticed Harrys necklace glowing a little too crazily, and knew what that meant. "Harry look away or there gonna notice--" but it was too late. With a white flash, Harry ended up in Lockheart form. ---MixieRoast--- 'Signum' jumped slightly, not something she'd every done before, before groaning slightly. "Oh, great, it's you." She rubbed her eyes again, frowning, muttering something under her breath. ---Squidy822--- "Whoops." said Harry, and Lemmy facepalmed. Lemmy actually knocked himself out, forgetting his "palms" were hooves that are about strong as a rock. (w8 do sheep slimes even have hooves?) And Harry was looking a little worried, so he just picked up Lemmy and ran around trying to escape in a panic and ran into a wall, knocking himself out. ---MixieRoast--- ".....Am i allowed to eat them? Since, they're not contributing much to the group. Pretty much dead weight. And I'm hungry." She tilted her head. ---Squidy822--- Harry ended up getting up, having forgot everything for a moment, then remembers, grabs Lemmy, and in a SLIGHTLY more organized way, runs in the direction they were heading with semi-sanic speed. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, in the meantime sat down, watching Signum, still not trusting her one bit. Sparkles sat next to Dancey doing the same. ---Squidy822--- Harry was still within fair view when he tripped and fell. ---MixieRoast--- "Hurrrrrr, you lot are useless..." She kicked a rock out the way, before stalking over to the orange felisapain. She grabbed the shorter female by the back of her top, holding her at arms length, walking away from the cave. "Come on, kitty." ---Squidy822--- "Wait, so you'd like it if I were more useful?!" Harry says, and rushes to make sure the path was clear and bumps into Leo, knocking both down. Leo goes into human form and pins Harry down after getting up quickly. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey quickly teleports to avoid going with Signum, Sparkles then all of a sudden yelled at Signum,"Hey! Mind your manners! Don't you know what personal space is!?" Dancey shushed Sparkles because she was being a bit too loud and intolerant for her liking. Dancey sat back down in her cat form. By now, Dancey would be able to use her magic to bring back, so she didn't know why she didn't in the first place. Dancey went back to her human form and took out Darky's necklace. The necklace let out a slightly large glow, which was a sign that she can bring back Darky now, so Dancey did so. Darky always seems to look confuse when she has been brought back. She also happens to always be in the same form Dancey is when Dancey brings her back. ---Squidy822--- Leo is still holding Harry down while in human form. Lemmy wakes up and says, "Hey! Let go of my friend!" And then he charges at Leo. Spike gets in the way and they do the classic dust cloud brawl. ---Danceykitty--- Darky looked around, confuse by the fact of what's going on. ---Squidy822--- Leo looked towards Dancey. "Are these two yours--" when voices are coming from nearby. Spike and Lemmy seemed to have truced and are watching pokemon on a tablet. Leo let's go, stands up, and looks happy yet slightly confused. Harry got up, brushed himself off, and spoke to Leo. "Not cool, dude. That was not cool." ---Danceykitty--- Two cats and a gold slime are very confused. And they were probably confused in the first place. ---Squidy822--- Harry and Leo joined Lemmy and Spike. Harry told the two what was going on as far as he knew. ---MixieRoast--- She got down on her hands and knees, crawling close to the gold slime, leaning over her. "What's personal space?" she said with a creepy smile. It looked like the normal Signum was shining through slightly... ---Squidy822--- Harry now trusted Leo, so he even told of this new crush on Signum. Leo listened, and then chuckled. "That reminds me of this one animation on scratch..." And told Harry about it. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey quickly hopped to Sparkles' defense with a crystal shield,"Hey, don't hurt her! I seriously don't want to have to hurt another person." ---MixieRoast--- "Hurt her? Why'd I do that? Was just asking. Trust me, doll, if I wanted to hurt her you wouldn't have a change to stop me." She sniggered, eyes glinting evilly. ---Squidy822--- And then Leo thought of something. "Hey--both me and 'Signum' are shifters!" And Harry saw him swap through Human and Penguin form a couple of times. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey undid the shield, but still picked up Sparkles, just for her safety. She yet still doesn't trust the wolf-human. ---Squidy822--- Leo intently listened to Harry talk about Signum more, and was actually taking notes. Lemmy let Spike listen to him talk about almost everything. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey put down Sparkles and went to her cat form and watch the wolf-human with a very serious face. Sparkles was a bit terrified due to what happened. ---Squidy822--- Harry eventually asked why Leo was taking notes. "To summarize the info, then we can get you to memorize it and figure out the best course of action in any situation." And Harry replied, "Your a genius." ---BassChu--- "hey signum" said Bashoo. "are you hungry?" he asked. "i still have my ham sandwich" said Bashoo, offering his Sandwich ---Squidy822--- Spike was behind Basschu, looking cutely hungry. ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime flopped towards Bashoo, trying to reach the sammich. After realizing it was ham, the lil sheep gave up and bounced off to get some fruit. They returned a minute later with a few Mint Mangos and Cuberries, With a shrug the sheep dropped off the fruits and nommed on a little cuberry. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly, instead of the sandwicsandwich, a full-stomached Spike was in his hand. ---Danceykitty--- Darky sat down on a rock, staying aware of anything that wants to try and kill her. Dancey also kept an eye on Darky, while at the same time kept an eye on the wolf, also trying not to be distracted by the smell of mint mangoes. Dancey doesn't really trust anyone when no one around the area knew what this was all about and was normally honest, alike Sparkles or a certain hunter slime she nearly forgot the name of, Hearne. She somewhat wishes Hearne was here, since he usually knows what's going on, but then again, this is confusing to an entire group of people, so Hearne probably won't know what this is all about on his own, although he's pretty smart...And a tsudere. ---Squidy822--- Eventually Leo got up, decided Harry had said enough, and goes to be helpful. He walks over to Dancey and says, "I saw you eying the mangos...I'll watch the wolf and your friend." ---BassChu--- "guess i'll feed you spike then." said Bashoo as he threw Spike into signum's mouth. ---Squidy822--- Spike quickly climbed out of Signum, then stang Bashoo a bunch. He didn't poison bass though. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey politely declined the penguin's request,"Ah, no thanks, it's fine. Sure, I'm kinda constantly hungry for some reason, but it's alright, I'm kinda used to it by now." Dancey then went back to watching the wolf and Darky only to see Darky missing. Darky stalked up to Dancey from behind to scare/spook her. Darky then got close enough to scare Dancey, then did so. Dancey kinda screamed a pretty wierd scream, then kinda looked back at a laughing Darky,"Heh, you sure got me there, Darky." She then went back to watching the wolf. ---Squidy822--- "Bleh, I have nothing else to do, so I'll help anyway. I'll make sure your friend doesn't try to pull another spook on you." Leo says. ---Danceykitty--- "Ah, don't worry about it, I'm fine, okay? Also, don't worry about my friend, Darky. She does that sometimes. I'm pretty used to that, too, since she mostly does it to me." Category:Roleplay Category:Sheep Slime's Pages